14 dias de sol a sol
by alacar neko
Summary: la hokage manda a llamar al equipo 7,8,9, y 10 a su oficina, para informarles que tendran que hacer una prueba que durara 14 dias, en estos 14 dias podran pasar muchas cosas vergonsosas pero muy divertidas... primer fic, por favor no sean duros
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic espero y sea de su agrado,

ADVERTENCIA: habra naruhina y saihina, y un poco de narushion, solo no me maten por eso si, pero la pareja definitiva el naruhina bueno a leer

Capitulo 1: la competencia

Era un día tan hermoso y soleado donde los pajaritos cantan y las flores abren sus pétalos, que hermoso no?

Pues no, la verdad era que el día estaba horrible llovía sin cesar y los rayos no faltaban en el oscuro cielo, y para acabarla a la vieja tsunade se le ocurre mandarlo a llamar, vaya que su día no podía empeorar-pensaba nuestro rubio protagonista, tomo su impermeable y salió de su humilde hogar en dirección a la torre Hokage, al llegar encontró a todos sus amigos, quienes por sus caras tampoco sabían por que los llamaban.

-bien ahora que este mocoso se digno a llegar ya podemos empezar-dijo tsunade con sus mejillas sonrosadas-les anuncio que a partir de dos días tendrán una prueba de resistencia y caridad-

-¡NO¡ olvídelo yo no le entro a esas "supuestas" pruebas que usted ase, no desde lo que le paso al último chico que llego al hospital traumado por esa "supuesta prueba"-dijo ino

-ay, los jóvenes no aguantan nada, si apenas y tuvo un rasponsito ¬_¬-

-¡casi pierde el brazo derecho¡-

-un rasponsito nada mas-

-estuvo dos días en shock, y sin habla-

-tenía una mente débil y ya-decía tsunade alzando los hombros, a todos se les cayó una gota por la nuca, empezando a temer por aquella prueba

-olvídelo no lo haré-sentencio ino

-¡Y ESO QUE, NO LES ESTOY PREGUNTANDO SI LA QUIEREN HACER O NO? LA HACEN POR QUE ASI LO DIGO O ALGUIEN TIENE ALGUNA OBEJECION¡-todos sudaron frio y negaron rápidamente-eso pensé-dijo mas calmada-pues como decía, la prueba se llama _**los 14 días de sol a sol, **_ustedes serán divididos por grupos de 3 personas dos hombres y una mujer, dando un total de 4 grupos, los grupos serán elegidos al azar, por mi, después de eso pasado mañana partirán a la primera aldea que les fue encomendada, y buscaran la residencia donde les darán instrucciones, después de terminar su asunto hay , se iran ala aldea siguiente en total visitaran 7 aldeas y el tiempo de una aldea a otra es de un día así que llegaran a tiempo aquí en 14 días.-dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos-

-ahhhhh, por eso se llama 14 días de sol a sol?-todos golpearon sus frentes con sus palmas, por la pregunta tan obvia del rubio

-noooo, como crees naruto-dijo con sarcasmo tsunade-solo lance dos dados y me salió 14 y le quise poner así-

-vaya por un momento pensé que era por los días que pasaríamos haciendo la prueba, rayos me equivoque otra vez-de nuevo todos se golpearon la frente con sus manos, por la poca inteligencia su amigo-

-ts-tsunade-sama, y que es lo que aremos en cada aldea?-se aventuro muerta de miedo al igual que todos los presentes a preguntar hinata, y más por aquella sonrisa malévola que tenia ahora tsunade

-trabajar-

-¡NANI¡-exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo-

-como que trabajar?, tsunade-obachan, eso no una prue… arg-que quejo naruto al recibir un puñetazo de la rubia-

-a quien le dices vieja heee mocoso-

-gomenasai-su voz sonó sin aire con las manos en el estomago y de rodillas en el piso

-bueno, como dije antes que me interrumpiera ese crio, lo que harán será trabajar, los dueños de cada lugar les pondrán a trabajar sin paga alguna, por eso la prueba se llama resistencia y caridad, ya que ayudaran a los dueños y ala vez se demostraran su capacidad de resistencia en trabajos comunes pero agotadores.

-tsunade-sama-llamo shizune desde la puerta-no me diga que volvió a beber a escondidas, ahora que esta haciendo?-dijo mirando a todos los jóvenes en la oficina

-claro que no eh tomado ni una gota de sake en toda la mañana y no estoy asiendo nada-

-nos estaba explicando en que consistía la prueba de resistencia y carid..-lee callo al instante al ver la mirada de odio por parte de tsunade, sus labios temblaron y ya no puedo soportar esa mirada-buaaa, neji-kun, tsunade-sama me odia-decia arrodillándose ante el y abrazando las piernas del castaño ante una mirada avergonzada de neji y una burlona por parte de todos.

-les va ah hacer la prueba, otra vez y ahora a quien le debe?-dijo ante la mirada de asombro de todos-

-no, no, no cambies el tema, shizune hablábamos de mi alcoholismo no?-despues volteo con todos-QUE AUN SIGUEN AQUÍ, FUERA DE MI OFICINA, mañana formare los equipos,-dijo mas nadie se marcho-LARGO-grito logrando que esta vez todos se fueran.

-tsunade como puede usar a los chicas para pagar sus deudas con las posadas de la aldeas?-

-no los uso, saco beneficio a ellos, ellos quieren entrenar y yo sacarme de un apuro económico así que, todos ganamos no? :D-

¬¬ si claro-

-dijiste algo shizune-

-Iie, Iie, nada-

**Mientras tanto fuera de la torre Hokage**

-ayyy, esa tsunade-obachan, en verdad se pasa mira que ponernos una prueba así-dijo el despistado rubio, todos habían salido ya y los chicos llevaban impermeables mientras que la chicas llevaban sobrillas-

-que prueba ni que nada, ustedes oyeron a shizune, la vieja esa tenia deudas y seguro nos esta usando para pagarlas-todos miraban a kiba impresionados-que?

-nada, solo que no creímos que lo entenderías, al parecer no eres tan tonto como naruto-dijo el chico regordete

-vaya parece que si piensas después de todo, chico perro-dijo naruto, hasta que comprendió-oye, chouji, que quisiste decir-

-nada naruto, nada-rodos sus ojos y se dio media vuelta-nosotros ya nos vamos, tenemos algo que hacer de vida o muerte, donde tendremos que sacrificar gran parte de nuestro tiempos en algo que valdrá completamente la pena, para la humanidad-dijo mirando al cielo de donde quien sabe como un rayo alumbro su rostro dándole mas personalidad

-chouji, solo vamos a la barbacoa a comer, no es algo tan problemático-

-jejeje, solo quise dramatizar un poco,-

-¡ESPEREN¡ tsunade nos mintió en algo muy importante-grito naruto muy serio y pensativo, plantando la curiosidad en todos, quienes lo miraban impacientes por sus repuesta-ella dijo que-todos asintieron muestra de que continuara-¡que escogió el nombre por lanzar dos dados y Salió 14 pero lo máximo que pueden dar dos dados es 12,-todos cayeron al suelo por la tontería de naruto-

-naruto baka, apenas te das cuenta, no tienes remedio-le grito kiba

-ya lo sabían ustedes?-pregunto inocentemente

-¡baka!-gritaron todos menos shikamaru, shino y hinata

-bueno ya no vamos-dijo chouji yéndose con ino y shikamaru

-nosotros, también nos retiramos antes de que nuestra llama de la juventud se agote, antes de llegar a entrenar con gay-sensei, nos vemos, naruto-kun, , sakura-chan-dijo lanzando besos a esta ultima quien los esquivo por poco

-nos vemos hinata-sama vaya con cuidado,-neji se despidió de los demás y se fue junto a lee y Tenten,-

-vamos, hinata, seguro tienes hambre como nosotros, será mejor ir a comer, además kurenai-sensei cancelo el entrenamiento por este clima-le dijo kiba a hinata sonrojada pero asintió-

-h-hai, shino-kun, vienes con nosotros?-este asintió con la cabeza

-van a comer, nos dejarían acompañarles-dijo para sorpresa de todos sai

-si, por que no-dijo el castaño quítale importancia

-y-yo, olvide q-que tengo algo que ha-hacer, nos vemos luego-dijo hinata muy nerviosa y yéndose de hay

-que rara se puso hinata-chan le sucederá algo-pregunto la pelirosa

-no lo se, solo espero que no-

Los cinco se fueron a comer a ichiraku´s ramen, naruto devoro todo los platos que puedo pagar, sakura discutía con kiba sobre el fin del mundo, shino se mantenía al margen de todos con sus insectos, y sai solo comía muy distraído y pensativo, pero con una sonrisa para nada falsa en el rostro

Pues hasta aquí el primer capitulo espero les vaya a gusta la historia no se si me salió bn el primero, asi que díganme si les gusto o no por favor, subiré los demás capitulo pronto…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: empieza la prueba

Después de que ese día pasara, al siguiente igual que el anterior, todos estaban reunidos en la oficina de la gondaime esperando a que esta les dijera los equipos

-Hokage-sama, solo le quiero pedir que por favor que su forma de escogernos sea diplomática, para que cada equipo se complemente correctamente o si no todo esto será muy problemático-dijo shikamaru, pues no quería que le tocara con alguien que le estuviera fastidiando en eso catorce días-

-Nara shikamaru, porque persona me estas tomando, claro que lo are diplomáticamente-se defendió tsunade

-ósea?-

-así- dijo empezando a escribir en una libreta y seguido rompiéndola en 12 pedazos, metiendo 4 en una caja y 8 en otra.

-es enserio, meterá nuestros nombres en una caja y los sacara al azar?-pregunto naruto-solo lo esta dejando a la suerte

-dime naruto, ¡acaso criticas mi forma de formar los grupos¡-grito empezando a asustarlos a todos

-¡SI!-respondió de la misma manera-y no crea que haré esta tonta prueba olvídelo

-escucha naruto no quería llegar a este extremo pero tu me orillas a esto-naruto temblo y cerro los ojos esperando el doloroso golpe que nunca llego en cambio-

-¡shizune!-llamo a la pelinegra

-trae la alternativa QRN-dijo sorprendiendo a shizune

-p-pero, esta segura, u-usted dijo que solo la u-usáramos en casos de emergencia-mientras habla tartamudeaba muy nerviosa, logrando incrementar el miedo del rubio

-q-que es la alternativa QRN?-pregunto con nerviosismo por aquella sonrisa malévola en el rostro de tsunade

-ya lo veraz naruto, shizune por favor ve por el-

-hai-dicho esto salió corriendo regresando en dos minutos que para naruto eran eterno, en sus manos llevaba un sobre que le entrego a la Hokage

-q-que es eso obacha-dijo ignorando la mirada fulmínate que esta le dirigió por como la llamo-

-esto naruto, es lo que hemos guardado en caso de que tu no desearas cooperar en algo importante o en caso de que traicionaras a tu villa en algún momento-todos estaba igual de estupefactos que el rubio, si eso era verdad, porque lo traían para algo como eso, escucharon el sobre abrirse y como el contenido iba siendo sacado, cuando miraron lo que la gondaime tenía en sus manos, les resbalo una gota por la nuca, enserio la Hokage en ocasiones era muy rara

-m-mi-mis c-cupones de!R-RAMEN¡ porque ellos están aquí?-pregunto confundido

-ahora, escucha con atención mocoso-miro a naruto ignorando su anterior pregunta-aras la prueba, o la alternativa QRN que significa **Quitar Ramen a Naruto **será realizada perfectamente oíste, así que aceptas o rompo tu preciados cupones-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!, espere ellos no tiene la culpa de mis decisiones, no los meta en esto, por favor, desquítese conmigo pero con ellos no por favor-naruto derramaba una rio de lagrimas mientras golpeaba el suelo con frustración-

-entonces aras la prueba?-

¡sii lo haré, haré lo que quieran solo devuélvanmelos-extendía sus brazos así donde estaba los cupones una vez que los tuvo en sus manos, los estrujo y empezó a decir cosas como "papa ya está aquí no teman ya todo paso, todo paso" empezando a asustar a sus amigos

-eh, naruto de das cuenta de solo son cupones, solo son una hoja de papel-le dijo kiba

-shhhh,-lo callo poniendo sus manos en lo cupones simulando taparle sus oídos imaginarios-kiba insensible te pueden escuchar-

-oooook,-le dijo separándose poco a poco de el

-bueno en lo que naruto termina de salir de su estado de locura, are los equipos-metió su mano en una caja sacando dos papeles, metió en la otra caja y saco uno, los aparto sin abrirlos y volvió ha hacer lo mismo otras 3 veces-bien los equipos quedan asi-

**-EQUIPO 1:**

**Shikamaru Nara (como líder)**

**Shino Abúrame**

**Tenten Ama**

**-EQUIPO 2:**

**Neji hyuga (como líder)**

**Sakura haruno**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**-EQUIPO 3:**

**Chouji akimichi**

**Rock lee**

**Ino Yamanaka (como líder)**

**-EQUIPO 4:**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Sai (como líder)**

**Hinata hyuga**

**-**y esos son los equipos, y para alentarlos a hacerlo bien el equipo que termine la prueba primero ganara un mes de vacaciones a la playa con hospedaje y comida todo pagado-

-wow, enserio que increíble, pero lo puede pagar todo-pregunto un poco insegura Tenten

-claro que no-

-haaaaa-exclamaron decepcionados

-pero eso no quiere decir que no lo tendrán, yo no lo puedo pagar pero la prueba siguiente lo pagara sola-les entrego a cada líder un sobre tamaño carta-dentro del sobre viene las aldeas que visitaran, las posadas a la que ayudaran, y las personas por quienes deben preguntar, ahora les explicare la reglas de la prueba:

**1._ deben de hacer todo lo que el dueño del lugar diga sin objeción**

**2._ no deben llegar tarde a ninguna aldea o trabajaran el tiempo que perdieron**

**3._ no digan sus nombres en ningún momento**

**4._no podrán usar atajos para llegar mas temprano**

**Y **

**5._ no usaran sus habilidades ninjas para sus beneficios**

**-**qué clase de prueba es esta?-pregunto saliendo de su estado de locura al fin naruto

-los aldeanos no saben técnicas ninjas, y en sus trabajos hacen todo solos y eso es en lo que consiste la prueba, que ustedes aguanten lo que ellos son la necesidad del chakra o los jutsus-

-lo entiendo tsunade-sama hare mi mayor esfuerzo, mi llama de la juventud esta encendida-

-parten mañana a medio día cada quien a la aldea que les fue asignadas, oh casi lo olvido, todos visitaran las mismas aldeas pero en diferentes días así que algunos tal vez se topen con unos en algún momento, ahora si lárguense de mi oficina, que tengo cosas que hacer-

Al día siguiente

Todos estaba en la entrada de la aldea con sus cosas preparadas y listos para salir

-¡LISTOS!, EN SUS MARCAS, LISTOS,!FUERA¡

Y empieza la prueba

Hasta aquí, pero le dejo los avances del próximo capitulo

_-ahhhhhhhh-_

_Hinata-chan gomen, fue culpa de sai,_

_-No me voy a poner eso-dijo un avergonzado neji _

_-pues lo ara, y te aguantas o quieres que le diga a tsunade que no me hiciste caso_

_-demelo-_

_,beeeesooooo, beeeesoooo, beeeeesoooo,-_

_-Al publico lo que pida, bésense-les ordeno a los dos _

Lo se no les adelante mucho pero almenos un poco para dejarle una duda de quienes se tiene que besar ustedes quienes cren?'


	3. la peor vergüenza y un error muy tonto

Estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo espero y si les guste

Capitulo 3: la peor vergüenza que eh pasado y el error más tonto

EQUIPO 1

Shikamaru iba delante de Tenten y lee mirando los documentos que tsunade les dio

-aquí dice que la primera aldea que visitaremos será la aldea de la nube, y buscaremos la posada del señor kaichi, tenemos que llegar al anochecer para dormir y trabajar en el día de mañana para irnos mañana por la noche -leyó shikamaru, los otros dos asintieron y aceleraron el paso,

EQUIPO 2

-¡!KIBA-BAKA¡ deja de jugar con esa bola de pelos y apresura el paso-grito sakura enojada, irritando al castaño y al perro por cómo le llamo anteriormente-

-no, estoy jugando chiclosa, estamos entrenando mientras corremos, y no le llames bola de pelos a akamaru, que te apuesto es más fuerte que tu-estipulo haciéndola rabiar de coraje por insultarla de esa manera, lanzándose para golpearlo para mala suerte de neji y sakura el golpe lo dejo inconsciente-

-kiba, kiba, ¡kibaaa!, despierta holgazán que no tenemos tu tiempo-mas este no daba respuesta-

-está vivo?-pregunto neji dudoso

-c-claro que e-está vivo,-dijo no muy convencida empezando a moverlo con el pie- p-pero por si las dudas hasta d-donde sabemos e-él se golpeo la cabeza con un árbol-dijo empezando a levantar a kiba-no te quedes ahí ayúdame-le dijo a un neji sorprendido por el comentario de la pelirosa, empezaría a tener cuidado con ella

-claro-lo tomo y lo subió a su espalda, comenzando a saltar-tenemos que apurarnos a llegar al país de la roca en el anochecer y buscar al señor shishiko-

-hai-

EQUIPO 3

-¡!YA CAYENSE¡-grito ino a sus dos acompañantes que la miraron asustados-no lee no veremos quién es más rápido yendo a la montaña y regresando y no chouji no ahí puesto de comida a menos 30 kilómetros ok así cállense y avancen-

-pero ino-chan la llama de la juventud que corre por mi venas es incontrolable-le contradijo lee mirándola con fuego en los ojos-

-pues si no avanzan y se callan yo haré que tu llama deje que encenderse oíste-amenazó pero solo consiguiendo que el pelinegro sonriera-

-eso jamás pasaría, mi llama está encendida que puede iluminar todo una aldea con solo sentirla-ino ya harta de todo ese show decidió actuar asi que hizo un sello con las manos y callo inconsciente después de 10 segundos se despertó y miro a lee que tenia la mirada ensombrecida se sentaba abrazando sus piernas y balanceándose de un lado para otro y murmuraba cosas como oh por kami, es lo peor que eh vista, .

-ino, no crees que te pasaste esta vez-le pregunto el rechoncho a la rubia quien miraba con un poco de lastima y culpa a lee, tal vez si se había pasado esta vez-por cierto como lo hiciste?-

-pues, recuerdas el niño que llegó a la florería con su abuela que estaba bien fea y gorda?-chouji asintió-pues después de que te fuiste paso algo que con terapia pude superar,

_FLASH BACK_

_-ino-chan, ino-chan-llamaba alegremente un niño de más o menos 5 años a la rubia que hablaba con el chico castaño-rojizo-mire ino-chan mi abuelita cumpleaños hoy y le quiero comprar flores-señalo a la anciana de cuerpo rechoncho y cara arrugada y fea-_

_-ay dios-grito chouji al ver a la anciana quien lo miro furiosa-ino llama a control de animales y diles que se les escapo un hipopótamo mal evolucionado-susurro al oído de ino quien rio ante esto,_

_(__**n.a: la verdad no me gusta mucho escribir insultos así hacia personas pero en este caso es necesario, y aclarar que no me gusta hacerlo en la vida real, se me hace un acto un vil y cruel..)**_

_**-**__ayyy chouji, cállate, tenle respeto es una anciana y hay que ser considerados-le dijo educadamente e igual de bajo que el para que el solo la pudiera escuchar-_

_-ayyy, ino, lo dices solo porque van a comprar flores verdad-_

_-negocios son negocios mi estimado amigo, ahora vete que debo atender a mis adinerados digo a mis amados clientes-le dijo empujándolo fuera del local-entonces-dijo yendo a donde el niño y la anciana- que flores les gustaría comprar?-la anciana ordeno unos tulipanes amarillos e ino se los entrego recibiendo el dinero por estas cuando se iba a ir la anciana esta choco contra unas maseta colgadas en la puerta retrocediendo por el golpe, mientras iba cayendo su ropa se desgarro por un clavo que había aparecido misteriosamente, dejándola completamente desnuda pues para mala suerte de ino la anciana no llevaba ropa interior, y presencio el cuerpo completamente desnudo de aquella mujer, tapándose los ojos y gritando-_

_-¡kami, mis ojos, mis ojos, me queman AHHHHHHHHHHHH,ALGUIEN CUBRALA CUBRANLA ONEGAIIIII,-la anciana avergonzada y algo furiosa se levanto tratando de cubrirse su desnudes avanzando pero por desgracia una loca ino que tenía los ojos tapados tropezó con ella logrando que la señora callera enzima de ella-AHHHHHHHH, AYUDA, AYUDA, _

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Chouji tenía los ojos abierto a más no poder sintiendo lastima por su compañera de equipo por haber pasado eso tan traumático-entonces le mostraste eso a lee-la rubia asintió-ahora comprendo, pero míralo como llegaremos a la aldea de la lluvia si no puede ni ponerse en pie-

-pues sencillo llévalo cargando y ya ahora rumbo al la aldea de la lluvia-dijo con entusiasmo

EQUIPO 4

-Es enserio sai, necesito orinar o mi vejiga explotara, hay que detenernos un poco-reclamaba naruto impaciente, sai al verlo así decidió que se detendrían un poco para que naruto hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, y aprovecharía para hablar con hinata-

-nos detendremos un momento, naruto has lo que tengas que hacer para seguir rumbo a sunna, naruto echo carrera hasta que se perdió de vista, hinata se sentía nerviosa por quedarse sola con sai y se fue a recargar en el tronco de un árbol tratando de apartarse lo más posible del pelinegro pero este redujo la distancia puesta por la peliazul y antes de que reaccionara, la acorralo con sus dos brazos a cada lado de ella-que pasa hinata, me tienes miedo?-hinata solo volteo el rostro avergonzada y algo molesta-

-m-miedo?, porque le habría de tener m-miedo a u-usted-dijo enfrentado su mirada

-hinata-la llamo ahora serio-deseo volver a estar contigo como antes, quiero que volvamos a ser lo que éramos-le dijo sorprendiendo a la chica quien lo empujo molesta-

-eso,-sus mejillas estaban rojas pero ahora eran de enojo-eso, se termino, y permíteme recordarte que no fui yo la que lo acabo-lo miro a los ojos y era más que obvio su reto en la mirada-

-lo se, cometí un error y lo quiero remediar, por eso quiero que aceptes a hacerlo, a empezar de nuevo pero esta vez sin estar a escondidas de nadie-

-yo no era la que quería que estuviéramos a escondidas-hinata se relajo un poco pero aun seguía a la defensiva y naruto no aparecía-y además yo amo a naruto-kun, siempre lo hice y usted a ama a ino-san así que no nos engañemos de nuevo, lo que hicimos fue por despecho, por tristeza, se que nos queremos, pero no nos amamos, tu amas a ino-san y yo a naruto-kun así que olvidemos lo pasado, si?- pedía casi como una súplica queriendo que el peli azabache desistiera-

-no,-su repuesta fue tan convincente que la dejo sin aliento-es verdad que amo a ino-esa declaración la dejo sin palabras y algo herida, pero no lo demostró y se mantuvo al margen-pero contigo es diferente contigo, me divierto, me siento libre y no quiero que se acabe a pesar de que fui yo el que termino todo, me arrepentí al segundo de haberlo hecho-

-pero yo amo a naruto-kun y aunque el ame a sakura-san, yo lo amo y lo nuestro como dije, fue por despecho y nada mas, yo no te amo y tu no me amas-concluyo hinata, sai está a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por naruto a que acababa de llegar-

-haaaaa, me siento liberado, ahora si a seguir nuestro camino-naruto sintió la tensión en el ambiente pero mirando a los dos decidió no decir nada, dio un brinco y los dos lo siguieron y por primera vez en todo el camino los tres estuvieron completamente callados y serios-

En el anochecer

EQUIPO 1

-al fin llegamos, creí que no llegaríamos nunca-tente, shikamaru y shino, habían llegado cuando el sol apenas se ocultaba tente, se sentía cansada pero aun así todavía tenían que llagar a la posada del señor kaichi, preguntaron a unos aldeanos que amablemente les dijeron donde eran después de haber golpeado a shikamaru y shino y llamarles pervertidos, dejándolos adoloridos y confundidos-

-aquí es donde dijo esa anciana, hay que entrar-entraron y adentro al parecer había una fiesta o algo parecido, pues había hombres ebrios y otros sobrios y mujeres bailando en las mesas, tuvieron que agacharse para esquivar la botellas que había salido volando,-disculpe, podría decirme donde está el señor kaichi-pregunto Tenten a un chico más o menos 4 años mayor que ella quien señalo a un señor de unos 40 años alto y con cara simpática que estaba tomando y celebrando con dos chicas a su lado, los tres ninjas se miraron entre si y alzando los hombros fueron así el hombre que al ver a los chicos los miro con duda pero al ver sus bandanas les sonrio y les dijo-

-ustedes deben ser los ninjas que pagaran la deuda de tsunade verdad?-se les resbalo una gota por la nuca por la afirmación del señor, entonces si era verdad que tsunade los estaba usando para pagar sus problemas económicos, asintieron-bien entonces vengan-subieron unas escaleras y les mostro un cuarto denigrante, con moho y posiblemente ratas también había dos camas y una mesita de noche entre ellas-aquí dormirán hoy dejen sus cosas y baje, empiezan a trabajar desde este momento, como ven hay una celebración, uno de nuestros amigos, se casara y le estamos haciendo una despedida de soltero así que necesitamos ayuda con las bebidas y todo-declaro

-pero que aremos?-pregunto shikamaru algo dudoso

-pues solo servirán lo que los clientes quieran y aran lo que ellos deseen sin quejas-los tres se sorprendieron mas no dijeron nada-así que pongan sus cosas y bajen-se retiro dejándolos solos-

-uffff, algo me dice que será una noche larga

EQUIPO 2

-¡QUE!, esta demente no me pondré esto va en contra de mi ideología-reclamaba kiba al dueño del lugar donde trabajarían, en cuanto llegaron a la aldea de la roca buscaron la casa del señor shishiko que resulto ser un karaoke de disfraces infantil y le pedía que se pusiera un disfraz de gato, cosa por lo que estaba en contra, aun no entendía cómo es que ese lugar aun estaba abierto en la noche pero, al aparecer seria una noche larga-además porque me tengo que disfrazar?-

El señor de unos 34 años lo mira retadoramente y le dice-tienes que hacerlo porque los que trabajan aquí tiene la obligación de atender a los niños y disfrazarse de lo que ellos quieran y que les cante una canción, y ellos quieren que les cantes la canción del gatito nya, asi que ponte el traje-kiba veía a sakura y a neji aguantándose la risa, y eso lo molestaba mas-

-no lo are esta loco si piensa que lo ar..-una mano le tapo la boca, era sakura que lo miraba amenazante-

-jejeje, el lo ara no se preocupe, jeje, nos da una momento por favor-arrastro a kiba junto a neji lejos del señor-escúchame bien renacuajo, una de las reglas de la prueba es obedecer sin quejas así que aras lo que te digan oíste-kiba asintió asustado pues después del golpe que le había dado sakura donde lo dejo inconsciente, no planeaba volverla hacer enojar, y entre refunfuños tomo el traje y se metió al vestido saliendo después de unos minutos-

-jajajajajajajaa-exploto neji no pudiendo aguantar la risa, a pesar de ser serio eso le era incontrolable aguantar-vamos, chico perro, canta, nya, nya jajajaja-

-cállate, neji, tsk-se fue a donde le indico shishiko y vio a los niños que jugaban con akamaru y y vio la letra del karaoke y empezó a cantar-

_Va corriendo por las calles,_

_Quien es?_

_El gatito nya nya_

_Tiene cuatro patas y es lindo y suavecito_

_Quien es?_

_El gatito nya nya_

_Le gustan el pescado y le gusta maullar_

_Quien es? _

_El gatito nya nya _

_Tu eres una gatito nya nya_

_El es una gatito nya nya_

_Y que cren_

_-QUEEEE-gritaron los niños_

_YO SOY UNA GATITO NYA NYA_

Grito terminando la canción completamente roja salió del cuarto de karaoke y se quito el traje ignorando al tonto de neji que no dejaba de reír

-buen trabajo, chico ahora te toca ati,-dijo señalando a neji quien de golpe dejo de reír, y kiba se tiro al suelo a carcajada suelta

-ten le dijo mostrándole un disfraz de pollo-

-No me voy a poner eso-dijo un avergonzado neji

-pues lo hará, y te aguantas o quieres que le diga a tsunade que no me hiciste caso

-démelo-dijo resignado y avergonzado, e igual que kiba se metió al vestidor y salió luego con el traje de pollo-que canción cantare?-pregunta con la cara toda roja entre vergüenza y enojo-

-cantaras la canción del pollito bailarín y tendrás que bailarla-dijo aumentando la risa de kiba y la vergüenza de neji, sakura estaba al margen de todo, ya que sabía que después de neji seguía ella y la verdad tenía miedo de ello-

-no se cómo se baila-dijo feliz de no tener que hacerlo-

-eso no importa, solo menea la cadera a un lado y al otro y ya-su felicidad no duro, pero tenia que hacerlo, si el inepto de kiba lo hizo el también lo podía hacer, se fue hacia el cuarto del karaoke y empezó la canción, y tuvo que cantar y bailar

_Vamos a bailar, vamos a bailar _

_Como baila el pollo,_

_Ese, es el pollito, ese el pollito, _

_El pollito bailarín_

Los niños estaban serios y con los seños fruncidos y antes de que continuara dijeron

-queremos que sonrías y agás la voz de pollo-reclamo una niña de pelo corto de unos 5 años

-confórmense con lo que estoy haciendo-les respondió molestos

-voz de pollo, voz de pollo, voz de pollo-repetían

-ya les dije que no-cruzo sus brazos y volteo el rostro

-entonces le diremos a tsunade-sama-eso si lo sorprendió, como la conocían pero no pensaba arriesgarse-

-hijos de…está bien-resignado comenzó a cantar otra vez y tratando de hacer una voz de pollo

_Vamos a bailar, vamos a bailar _

_Como baila el pollo,_

_Ese, es el pollito, ese es el pollito, _

_El pollito bailarín_

_Siiiiiiii_

Cantaba, meneando la cadera de una lado a otro y moviendo los brazos como aleteando, haciendo sonreír a los niños, que mas que felices parecían reírse de el

_Vamos a bailar, vamos a bailar _

_Como baila el pollo,_

_Ese, es el pollito, ese es el pollito, _

_El pollito bailarín_

_Siiiiiiii_

Termino de bailar y cantar y salió como alma que lleva el diablo y se cambio al salir vio a kiba riéndose a un-

-dime, neji como baila el pollo?, jajajaja-sus ojos sacaban lagrimas de tanto reír y su estomago dolía, ganándose una mirada fulminante del castaño

-muy buen trabajo, hijo, y ahora le toca a su amiga la rosada-todos buscaron a sakura con la mirada encontrándola recargada en la pared callada-niña acércate para darte tu traje-

-solo quiero decir, que si uno de ustedes se atreva a reírse de mí, no la cuenta oyeron-recibiendo una afirmación efusiva por ambos, kiba por miedo y neji, por precaución-entonces que haré yo-pregunto al señor shishiko, quien le sonrio malévolamente-

-pues mi dulce niña ati no te haré pasar por lo que pasaron ellos, tu bella dama, que se nota que eres gentil, bondadosa y cariñosa-con cada palabra que profanaba las mandíbulas que kiba y neji se caían mas y mas y la sonrisa de sakura se ensanchaba-te daré un trabajo especial, ya que una chica de tu delicadeza, no tienes que hacer trabajos como esos-

-que bueno que pudo notarlo, entonces que are?-el anciano solo sonrio maquiavélicamente y dijo-

-tu dulce, dama-dijo abriendo la puerta del escusado, y entregándole un destapa caños dijo con una voz más dura y seria-vas a limpiar los baños-declaro en seco-

Ok, sabían que se estaban jugando la vida con eso pero era imposible no reírse de eso, así que arriesgando su bienestar, y dejando atrás su inteligencia explotaron a carcajadas kiba y neji-

-vaya que el anciano tiene buen ojo, ya que si es un trabajo de tu delicadeza, ajajajaja-carcajeaba kiba y a pesar de que neji no dijo nada su risa se escuchaba igual de fuerte que la del ojinegro

-¡US-TE-DES,!, se nota que quieren morir verdad?- en seco pararon sus carcajadas y chiflaban mirando de un lado a otro-¡y usted como se le ocurre a ponerme a lavar los baños!-el señor shishiko debía admitir que sintió miedo, pero no se dejaría vencer esos chicas venían a pagar la deuda de tsunade y no se irían hasta hacerlo-

-mira linda si no lo quieres hacer no lo agás,-dijo para la alegría de sakura, la que no duro mucho.-pero le diré a tsunade que no me obedeciste y que los descalifique de la prueba-

-que, no,n-no –l-lo aga,-dijo kiba con notable nerviosismo- ella esta bromeando, verdad que si, estas bromando,-dijo tomando con sus manos el molesto rostro de la pelirosa, tratando de formar una sonrisa en este-lo ve mire como se rie solo bromab..-un fuerte golpe lo hizo soltarle el rostro de quien lo golpeo-

-perro pulgoso, no me vuelvas tocar, tsk, esta bien lo are-dijo tomando el destapa caños, no podía ser tan malo lavar un baño o si-pensó

-oh, casi se me olvida el niño de hay se acaba de vomitar, trata de limpiarlo bien si?-sakura vio al niño regordete que estaba con su mano en la barriga, se trago su coraje y con un tapabocas y aguantando la respiración se aventuro al baño-ignorando las miradas de burla de los niños y los padres que pasaban por ahí-

-ahora ustedes,-dejo shishiko a los dos castaños, sigan con el trabajando con los trajes-y así tuvieron que hacerlo

El pensamiento que se le presento a los tres al mismo tiempo fue_: "definitivamente esto es la peor vergüenza que eh pasado" _

EQUIPO 3:

Ino, chouji, y lee llagaron a la aldea de la lluvia algo cansado y empapados, recorrieron el lugar buscando a la tal tsukiko, llegando rápidamente, el lugar era lujoso debían admitir, entraron con toda calma y preguntaron si se encontraba la señorita tsukiko, la empleada al ver el emblema de konoha les pidió que los siguiera y así recorrieron el lugar hasta llegar a una puerta color beige, donde entraron y encontraron a un bella mujer de ojos carmesí y cabellos blanco, delgada y un poco alta que los miraba con confusión-

-y ellos son?-su voz los dejo de piedra no era para nada simétrica con su figura, tenia una voz muy varonil, pero no lo suficiente para confundirse con un hombre, la empleada les dijo que eran ninja de konoha y venia a pagar a la deuda de tsunade-hime, y el rostro confundido cambio por una enorme sonrisa,

-chouji, lee, saluden a la señorita-dijo con una sorisa obviamente hipócrita-

-vaya, vaya, vaya, así que ustedes son 3 de los 12 ninjas que vendrán a ayudarme ehhh-los miro de arriba abajo y sonrio, señalo a ino- tu acércate-ino obedeció, tsukiko le pidió que subiera a la pasarela (**n.a.: imagínense una pasarela de modelaje pero al estilo de la época de naruto)**

- y que tengo que hacer-ino miro interrogante a la albina

-pues sencillo…. Modelar-sonrio, a pesar de que jamás lo había echo, les gustaba llamar la atención y que mejor forma que en el arte del modelaje-bueno como ya saben mi nombre es matsuda tsukiko, tengo 31 años y soy una de las mas famosa diseñadoras de trajes ninjas y ustedes me ayudaran a modelarlos dentro de..-miro a su empleada y esta le contesto

-una hora-

-¡!una hora¡! así que vayan a dejar sus cosas y regresan tiene 10 minutos para estar aquí devuelta oyeron-ya se iban a retirar pero la albina los detuvo-esperen, esperen, esperen, ustedes-señalo a lee y a chouji-son chicos-afirmo

-bueno, en realidad se podría decir que somos adolecente o pubertos, no exactamente chicos, tenemos 17 años, ya casi somos adultos así que..-dijo lee siendo interrumpido por un zape por parte de la rubia

-ella, no se refiere a la edad, si no que son varones, hombres, machos, comprendes?-lee se escondió detrás de chouji, pues después de haber salido del shock emocional, por culpa de ella, la verdad ya le empezaba a tener miedo-

-hai, ino-chan-

-bueno la verdad es que pensé que este día me enviarían a puras chicas-tsukiko, parecía algo preocupada, dejándolos algo mas confundidos

-y por qué pensó eso?-

-bueno es que esta pasarela, será de pura ropa ninja…-calló un instante y al final siguió- FEMENINA

-n-nani?-dijeron al unisonó lee y chouji

-si, así que no se cómo le hacen pero tendrán que modelar la ropa los tres-

-y no, nos puede dar otro trabajo a nosotros-

-pero que dices, si con esto mi llama de la juventud ardera un poco más, lo aremos como si fuera un entrenamiento, y ayudaremos a tsukiko-san, eso diría, gai-sensei-animo lee, pero su comentario no ayudo en nada a chouji

-bueno,-su mirada era comprensiva- se no nota que son buenos chicos, y con una actitud alegre, algo traumática-dijo refiriendo a lee-y pues creo que sería algo vergonzoso para ustedes modelar ropa femenina-el chico se alegro por la comprensión de la bella dama

-entonces, nos dará otro trabajo diferente-pregunto chouji esperanzado

La mujer sonrio inocentemente, y contesto con un sencillo-NO-

-p-pero usted dijo que lo aria-desesperado chouji

-no, yo no dije eso,-los chicos la miraron con cara de "si lo hizo"-si se refieren por los que les dije ahorita de pasar vergüenzas y que son buenos chicos, perdón, solo les mentí para ilusionarlos y elevarlos, para al final azotarlos en el suelo, muajajajajaja-su risa sonaba malévola, asiendo que las personas a su alrededor rodaran los ojos-

Si lee, estaba traumado y con miedo por ino, con esa mujer, ya no tendría ilusión de casarse o tener novia.

- chouji, no exageres, no creo que sea problema-ganándose la mirada de todos hacia ino- simplemente hacen un jutsu de transformación, y se transforman en una chica y se evitan la vergüenza y ayudan a tsukiko-san - y la esperanza revivió en los chicos, siendo matada por la misma tsukiko

-les recuerdo queridos, que no pueden usar el ningún arte ninja durante la paga de deuda, digo, digo, la prueba-le informo satisfecha al ver el rostro horrorizado de los chicos-asi que tendrán que usar los trajes y modelarlos, esta bien?-

-no lo haré, como puede estar alegre por esto-chouji, solo se enojaba por pocas cosas y esas eran no comer y el le que dijeran la palabra prohibida, por eso es que ino se sorprendió cuando lo vio tan furioso, pero al ver la mirada aun mas furiosa de tsukiko, empezó a temer por su amigo

-¡!escucha mocoso, yo no pienso permitir que me desobedezcas, ya que si lo haces, le mandare un mensaje a la Hokage para que pague ella su deuda por que sus ninja no cumplieron con su prueba-el carácter de tsukiko era algo parecido al de tsunade, y les empezaba a dar el mismo que temor que le tenían a tsunade, eso y sumándole su voz grave, no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar, fueron a dejar sus cosas y volvieron como les dijo la albina les enseño más o menos como debían modelar, la primera fue ino tomando el paso pronto, lee también lo iba a hacer pero chouji se le adelanto diciendo que ellos no practicarían,

30 minutos después, las personas iban llegando poco a poco, e ino, lee y chouji estaban atrás de la pasarela preparándose-

-mierda, mierda, mierda- repetía frustrado chouji mirando en el espejo, llevando puesto una tipo shorts falda morada y un top negro con mayas en la parte de la barriga y zapatillas ninjas negras- no puedo hacerlo, esto es humillante, ino olvidémonos de esta prueba, no me agás hacer esto-suplico a la rubia

-pero, chouji-san, esto será divertido, vamos demuestra tu entusiasmo-recibiendo una mirada fulminante de el

-wiii, sii, no sabes cual emocionado estoy-dijo desganado y con sarcasmo, cosa que no noto lee

-así se habla amigo-le dio una palmaditas y sonriendo como loco

-ino, onegai-suplico otra vez

-chouji, por favor, que no quieres ayudar a tsukiko-san, recuerda que esto es para ayudar a las personas, y hacer una buena acción,-

-¬ ¬'', me obligaras a hacerlo solo por el premio, verdad?-

-hazlo o te arranco el brazo-amenazo con el rostro peligroso, levantando el puño a la altura de su cara-

Las luces adornaron el salón y la pasarela empezó, ino fue la primera y todos le aplaudieron, después siguió lee, que al salir a modelar con un pantalón verde de mujer y una blusa muy pegada a su torso todo se quedo en silencio hasta que después fue sustituido por las risa, pero eso en vez de desmotivar a chico lo animo a seguir, el siguiente fue chouji, que la salir las carcajadas se hicieron a un mas fuerte el no modelo solo camino y regreso, esta mas que avergonzado, y una faltaba 5 trajes mas, esta seria una noche larga-

-uffff, ya que, me pregunto cómo le estará llenado a shikamaru?-pensaba en voz alta-supongo que mejor que ami

Dijo sin saber que su amigo se encontraba peor que el

EQUIPO 1

-¡!cuidado¡-grito un hombre ebrio que acababa enviar un botella en dirección a la cabeza de shikamaru, que la esquivo por poco,

-estoy harta, ya van tres veces que me tocan el trasero-gruño la castaña, ya que el señor kaichi la había puesto de mesera, y casi siempre que llevaba tragos a los señores, alguno aprovechaba para tocarle la retaguardia, claro recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara, por suerte, el dueño si le permitía hacer eso-y ati como te va?-shikamaru estaba igual o peor que Tenten, a el lo habían puesto de barman, y llevaba más de 30 historias escuchadas, por las personas que llegaban a contarles sus problemas, llevaba más de 2 veces que vomitaba, por experiencias sexuales que le contaban, 4 proposiciones de matrimonio, por mujeres y por desgracia de hombres, y había dado mas de 6 consejos a mujeres resolviendo todo con un simple _"la vida es complicada deje que pasen las cosas". _Y para colmo 2 intentos de asesinato por botellas arrojadas a su cabeza-

-seria problemático, decirte-dijo resumiendo todo

-y shino?-lo buscaron por todas partes, pero no encontraron con la mirada-que le pusieron a hacer?-

-no lo se, solo espero este bien-

-oye linda tomate un trago con nosotros-le grito un chico a Tenten, admitía que no estaba mal, era el chico que le dijo la identidad de kaichi, pero jamás había tomado, no sabia si era fuerte o débil como lee en el alcohol-

-no, gracias-se reusó al final

-pero que dices niña-le hablo el señor kaichi-aquí a toda mujer que le invitan un trago debe aceptar, así que hazlo-tente no tuvo opción, llevaba aguantando todo, como para que por una tontería perdieran la prueba-

-está bien, demo, solo un trago nada mas-se acerco con el chico eh iba a tomar pero una mano la detuvo, volteo y era shikamaru, que la miraba seriamente-que ocurre?

-alguna vez has tomado en tu vida-le pregunto, dejándola algo confundida-lo has hecho?-

-n-no-respondió-por qué

-entonces no lo hagas-se lo quito de la mano y lo llevó a la mesa de nuevo, tomo la mano de Tenten y se la llevo a la barra, dejando varios hombres enojados, confundidos y al señor kaichi con un sonrisa-

-oye, no nos van a regañar por eso-

-no me importa-respondió restándole importancia-llevo atendiendo a mas de 50 ebrios en la barra y créeme que empiezan con una copa y terminar en el baño vomitando, no creo que quieras eso, no aceptes ningún trago de nadie-

shikamaru estaba algo sonrojado y ahora que lo veía bien parecía tambalear un poco, pero no le dio importancia y asintió agradecida, le vio tomar de una botella y se enojo, a ella le dice eso, y el toma enfrente de ella- oye y por que tu si puedes tomar-le dijo molesta

-por que esto no tiene alcohol, es solo jugo de uva natural-tente tomo la botella, pues había visto a muchos con esas botellas y ahora estaban en el piso, revisó la botella de atrás donde decía _78% de alcohol_-

-shikamaru, esto tiene la mayoría de alcohol en el-dijo sorprendiendo al chico quien le arrebato la botella para afirmar lo que le decía su amiga y efectivamente era verdad-

-pero, me dijeron que era natural-volteo hacia un señor fortachón y le hablo-oye, esto tiene alcohol?-

-si, chico-

-pero me dijiste que era jugo natural-

-pues si el vino es jugo de uva añejado-

-y por que no me dijiste que era vino-pregunto algo mareado

-y cuando me lo preguntaste-shikamaru lo miro incrédulo

-cuando, te dije "oye esta botella que contiene?", creo que ahí fue donde te pregunte-

-oh entonces lo siento, OYE que haces-dijo cuando vio a shikamaru queriendo tirar la botella-

-pues tirarla, no me la pienso tomar y terminar como todos aquí, de borrachos-

-pues aquí nada se desperdicia, dámela -shikamaru se encogió de hombros y se la dio, pero lo que no se esperaba era que ese hombre se la empinara completa de golpe a el, bajo la mirada atenta de Tenten-listo-tiro la botella ahora vacía y se fue dejando a un shikamaru, mareado y sonrojado-

-shikamaru, estas bien?-le pregunto tomándolo para que no cayera al piso-genial bonita hora te tenia que emborrachar-

-déjame, déjame-estoy bien hip, que ases ahí parada,-el chico se subió a una mesa y grito-¡!oigan todos, escuchen¡!-todos voltearon a verlo-¡!vamos a divertirnoooooos¡!-

-Siiiiiiii-gritaron todos comenzando a beber mas y mas, shikamaru comenzó a bailar arriba de la mesa, y a cantar canciones, parecidas a las que cantaban los marineros, ganándose la burla de la mayoría que le gritaban cosas como "cuanto cobras" y "vamos a mi recamara chico y me bailas en privado", todos se burlaban y algunos se reían con él.

Tenten no salía de su asombro, jamás imagino ver al chico en esa condición, se alarmo al verlo tropezar de la mesa y casi caer de cabeza si no fuera por ella, que lo alcanzo a sostener-shikamaru, reacciona-pero el chico ya había caído en brazos de Morfeo o eso creía hasta que en un intento por sostenerlo bien lo sacudió un poco y entonces paso-buagggggg- sintió algo pegajoso en sus pantalones y sus pies y se dio cuenta, shikamaru la había vomitado encima y si no fuera porque la ayudo anteriormente lo hubiera dejado ahí, volteo hacia el señor kaichi y este asintió dándole permiso para retirarse a dormir.

Subieron hasta donde se suponía dormirían, el ya estaba dormido así que no le vio problema quitarse el pantalón, la camisa que aunque esta no estaba sucia tenía el olor de los borrachos, se quedo en ropa interior, aun con vergüenza desvistió a shikamaru dejándolo en bóxer y lo metió a la tina para bajarle un poco lo ebrio, le cepillo los dientas al ver como eructaba aun dormido y ponía cara de asco, al parecer ya estaba bien lo saco, secó y vistió con ripa limpia y lo dejo en la cama para que durmiera, ella se metió a bañar y cuando salió, hizo lo mismo que hizo con shikamaru, y fue a ver como estaba necesitaba despertarlo, para que se acomodara mejor, pues estaba torcido, cuando le toco el hombro él entre abrió los ojos pero al parecer seguía dormido pues hablo dormido-

-temari.-dijo en susurro el cual Tenten no escucho así que se acerco para escuchar mejor, pero lo que no espero fue que el chico la tomara del brazo y la jalara hacia la cama posesionándose arriba de ella besándola con desenfreno-

Tenten no sabía que hacer estaba en shock, un momento –_esta dormido, debe estar soñando y actuando dormido-_pero eso no justificaba que la estaba besando, la castaña, al sentir la intromisión de la lengua, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, respondiéndole de la misma forma. El beso duró un minuto exactamente hasta que al fin shikamaru despertó y se separo despacio, al ver a Tenten debajo suyo se sorprendió no era la persona que esperaba ver y se aventuro a preguntar-sigo soñando-su voz salió sin aliento por el anterior beso.

Ella tenía la oportunidad de zafarse de esa y no iba a desaprovecharla-si, shikamaru, aun estas soñando, así que debes de despertar- le toco la mejilla despacio, viendo como le ganaba el sueño otra vez al chico, ella se posesiono ahora arriba de el y le masajeo con su mano el cabello para irlo durmiendo cuando se aseguro que estaba dormido, se levanto con cuidado y se fue para abajo faltaba buscar a shino-

Al salir para su suerte se encontró a kaichi-

-kaichi-sama, ha visto a shino-kun?-el la miro con confusión

-quien-

-mi compañero, alto anteojos redondos negros, castaño, mitad de la cara tapada-

-ohh, el chico insecto, si, si, así que se llama shino, y el otro shikamaru así le llamaste no?-yo asentí-y tu cómo te llamas- apenas abrió la boca para contestar cuando vio a shino llegar-

-shino-kun, al fin te encuentro, donde estabas?-

- me pusieron a regar las plantas de afuera –

-¡que!, y por que a ti te pusieron a hacer algo tan sencillo-el solo se encogió de hombros

-ayyy, esta bien olvídalo, ya es hora de dormir, kaichi-sama, konbawa-

-konbawa-le respondió el anciano

Y así se fueron a dormir

EQUIPO 4

Naruto, hinata, sai, llegaron al anochecer, encontraron el lugar pronto, la dueña se llamaba midori y tenia 29 años cabellos rojo y ojos cafés muy hermosa, ella les explico que ese lugar era algo especial y que lo frecuentaban los adolecentes, y o de chico de entre 15 a 23 años,

-como verán el lugar esta vacio-demostró la mujer el salón en el que no había un alma-no la hay por que este salón se abre desde la mañana hasta la tarde,-

-entonces no tenemos que trabajar hasta mañana-se sintió feliz por eso el rubio

-si tienen que trabajar, el ligar se rente en las noches no diario pero hoy es de esos días unas chicas lo rentaran para hacer una pijamada, y ustedes harán todo lo que les pidan,-los tres se miraron entre si, no se les hacia algo tan difícil, total que cosas podrían pedir unas chicas adolescentes-

30 minutos después

-Beeeesooooo, beeeesooooo, beeeesooooo,-naruto y sai se miraban asustados entre ellos mientras que hinata se reía a carcajadas en sus caras_,-_

-Al publico lo que pida, bésense-les ordeno a los dos quienes la miraban como si estuviera loca, hinata aun recordaba como terminaron es esa situación

_FLASH BACK_

_Ya habían llegado las chicas que retaron el lugar, antes de eso midori les mostro el lugar donde dormirían los tres, era un lugar muy bonito y limpio y demasiado espacioso pero lo raro es que solo había una cama matrimonial, eso los extraño pero no preguntaron nada, _

_Las chicas hicieron muchos juegos entre ellas, y para suerte de hinata le tomaron cariño y le pidieron que se les uniera y así lo hizo pues como dijo midori al cliente lo que pida, ellas no le preguntaron su nombre pues en cuanto la vieron le apodaron hime-chna, entre tantos juegos y servicios de sai y naruto, hinata decidió ir al baño para cambiarse su ropa ninja por una mas cómoda,_

_Tomo la ropa y entro al baño para comenzarse a cambiar,_

_CON NARUTO Y SAI_

_Sai estaba enojado a pesar de lo bien que lo sabia disimular, ella le había dicho que seguía enamorada de naruto y no quería estar con el, sabía que no debía haber terminado su relación así pero tuvo que hacerlo y ahora se arrepentía de ello, vio a hinata salir del lugar seguro a cambiarse entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea _

_-naruto, hinata me dijo que le lleves esto al baño, me dijo que se fue a lavar la cara y que necesita una toalla para secarse-le dijo ante la mirada atenta del rubio, tomo la toalla y se fue rumbo al baño, jamás se le había ocurrido tocar la puerta, solo la abrió y lo que encontró fue a hinata con sus bragas blancas de encaje y apunto de quitarse el sostén, ella al verlo se sorprendió y avergonzó, tiñéndose su rostro en un rojo intenso-_

_-ahhhhhh-_

_-Hinata-chan gomen, fue culpa de sai, el me dijo que te trajera esto y yo, eh, …pues, ah, yo-no supo que mas decir, solo se quedo viéndola y vaya que no deseaba despegar su vista de algo tan hermoso y tentador-_

_-n-naruto-su llamado lo saco de su sueño-po-podrías cerrar la puerta-el se dio cuenta que aun la miraba y salió cerrando la puerta con las mejillas rojas, bajo apresurado sin decir nada más, busco con la mirada al causante de su vergüenza, pero raro fue el no encontrarlo, se sentía avergonzado, pero cuando la vio así sintió como el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, ya lo había notado, que hinata era hermosa, pero nunca había llegado a ver ese escultural cuerpo que tenia bajo esa ancha ropa._

_Hinata aun no se recuperaba de su ataque cardiaco sabia que una tenia sus mejillas rojas, pero a pesar de toda esa vergüenza, se sintió bien, al ver como naruto la miraba, se sentía deseada y eso alegraba a una mujer con un autoestima como el suyo, no sintió cuando alguien entro hasta que sintió sus manos abrazando su aun descubierto cuerpo, se sobresalto, y al mirar por el espejo, se sorprendió de ver esa rubia cabellera y esos ojos azules-naruto-susurro-que haces aquí-dijo tartamudeando hasta el límite del nerviosismo, mas no lo aparto, menos cuando lo sintió pasar su nariz por su cuello oliendo su aroma a lilas,_

_-hueles delicioso-hinata cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus labios pasar por su níveo cuello asiéndola soltar un suspiro-_

_-n-naruto-kun, que ha-haces?-mas el no dijo nada solo continuo besándola subiendo y bajando de su mandíbula hasta su hombro, estaba sorprendida pero también extasiada, abrió los ojos de golpe cuando el paro su labor y al mirar de nuevo al espejo los abrió mas al ya no ver a naruto si no a sai, enojada lo empujo para poner distancia, pero esta no duro mucho porque el la corto de golpe, y se acerco para tratarla de besar-ni si quiera te atrevas-le corto, el rostro de sai se torno sombrío y algo rudo-_

_-pero, al el si le dejas hacer lo que quiera contigo-puso sus manos en la cintura estrecha de ella con algo de fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarla, acercándola a él, asiendo que ella pegara un brinco de sorpresa- a el si le permites que te bese, - otra vez se acerco pero no intento besar sus labio bajo hasta su cuello donde volvió a besar, hinata lo trataba de apartar pero el era más fuerte que ella y ella comenzaba a flaquear en la decisión de apártalo o acercarlo más-_

_-s-sai, b-basta, d-detente, ah,- soltó un pequeño gemido al sentí la rodilla de el presionar su intimidad, se sujeto de los hombros de el tratando de buscar fuerzas-_

_-dios, te deseo tanto, que ahora mismo te aria mía, pero te quiero lo suficiente como para detenerme y evitar que me odies mas-le dijo con su rostro pegado a cuello por lo que ella sentía su aliento con cada palabra de que salía de sus labios-te quiero hinata, y se que tu también lo haces,-solto su cintura pero solo para rodearla completamente, iba a volver a acercarse a besarla pero un grito hizo que se alertaran-_

_-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA, MIDORI-SAAAAN, HINATAAAA-CHAN, SAIIIIIII, ALGUIEN POR EL AMOR DE DIOS-la voz de naruto retumbo en sus oídos y antes que pasara algo mas hinata separo a sai de su cuerpo y se vistió rápidamente, saliendo del baño seguida por el pelinegro, en cuanto llegaron vieron la escena que se desarrollaba en el salón y se sorprendieron al ver a el rubio atado de manos y pies y una manzana que así que callara sus anteriores gritos._

_-hime-chan-dijeron todas corriendo a abrazarla-estas bien, este baka pervertido no te hizo nada-_

_Hinata volteo a ver a naruto, esta la miro con cara de suplica, y sintió lastima por el_

_-Iie, no hizo nada, pero por qué..-_

_-es que oímos tus gritos y después lo vimos llegar a el con toda la cara roja, pero cuando oímos el grito que pegaste, el chico serio- señalo a sai-nos dijo que seguro y ya estaba espiándote, y se fue a ayudarte, y en cuanto lo vimos llegar lo amarramos para que confesara-naruto le dirigió una mirada fulminante a sai, por el relato contado por las chicas, pero este ni se inmuto de su mirada-_

_-espera, porque llegaste tu con hime-chan después de mucho tiempo-dijo una chica rubia y ojos verdes que lo miraba acusadoramente, y después mirar a sus amigas quienes al verla sonrieron y fueron a desatar a naruto y a decir como si nada hubiera pasado-saben que olvídenlo, mejor hay que jugar un juego y ustedes-señalo a sai, hinata y naruto-también jugaran-sentencio _

_-y nosotros por qué-reclamo naruto_

_-por que nosotras queremos y ya-replico una pelirroja_

_-vamos a jugar verdad o reto-miro a todos cuidadosamente y continuo-el juego consiste en girar la botella-dijo mostrando un botella de sake vacía, poniéndola acostada en el suelo-y cuando se detenga, si la boquilla de la botella señala a uno ese le pregunta a quien le toco la otra parte de la botella, preguntara verdad o reto, si dice verdad, le hará una pregunta y si no la quiere contestar, le pondrá una reto, empecemos-giro la botella y esta quedo con la boquilla señalando a sai y para desgracia de la oji-perla la otra parte la señalo a ella-_

_-verdad o reto?- hinata estaba nerviosa, sabía que si se iba por verdad, sai le preguntaría algo indiscreto y eso no lo deseaba para nada-_

_-reto-respondió, arrepintiéndose al ver la sonrisa que se le formaba-_

_-te reto a darle una cachetada con demasiada fuerza a naruto- todas rieron por el reto, pero hinata no quería hacerlo, lo quería demasiado como para siquiera lastimarlo-_

_-qué? y porque ami-se quejo naruto_

_-porque así es el juego y te aguantas-_

_-de acuerdo, vamos hinata hazlo rápido- la ínsito mas esta se negaba- hinata tranquila, es solo un juego no me enojare, vamos-esta seguía rígida a hacerlo- hinata si tsunade-obachan se entera, no nos de…ahhhhhh- naruto sintió en escozor en su mejilla derecha, y se llevo la mano a esta mirando a hinata confundido, pues ni si quiera le aviso cuando le había dado la cachetada-_

_Hinata estaba avergonzada, pero al escuchar que tsunade se enojaría su mano reacciono solo y lo abofeteo, y no fue con delicadeza si eso se preguntaban-_

_-bien continuemos- la botella volvió a girar y esta vez la boquilla señalo a una chica y la otra parte a naruto, todas sonrieron, sus planes había salido excelentes- bien naruto, verdad o reto?- le pregunto_

_-verdad-_

_Las sonrisas de las chicas se ensancharon aun más-_

_-has besado alguna vez a un hombre- naruto sudo frio, no espera esa pregunta, y no planeaba contestarla-_

_-lo cambio, quiero reto- la sonrisa de esas chicas no se podía hacer mas grande, o eso pensaban hasta que sai hablo-_

_-de que hablas naruto, sakura me dijo que tu primer beso, había sido con sasuke-kun o me equivoco- naruto se sonrojó, ese inepto de sai solo quería avergonzarlo-_

_-¡bien!-grito una emocionada –como naruto no contesto la pregunta y quiso el reto le daremos el castigo y como sai respondió una pregunta que no era dirigida a el también lo tendrá-los ojos se sai estaba abierto, ahora si se le había volteado la tortilla-_

_-y que aremos-pregunto naruto-_

_-ustedes, se tienen que…. Besar-hinata que tenia una taza de te bebiendo la escupió por la sonora carcajada que salió de sus labios, mientras que sai y naruto maldecían a esa mocosas entrometidas_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

y ahí estaban mirándose incómodos y enojados por la idea absurda de las chicas

-beeeesssoooooo, beeeessoooooo,-

-sai, baka, esto es tu culpa, yo hiba a hacer cualquier reto, pero nooooooo, tenias que meterte,- le reclamo tomandolo del cuello y acercando a su rsotro enoja, mas sai no se inmuto, se miraron con enojo, hasta que naruto sintió, como le empujaban por detrás en su nuca y le acercaba al rostro de sai, y sucedió, sus labis se tocaron, y al sentir el contacto, los dos se apartaron, haciendo movimientos extraños y graciosos maldiciéndose uno a otro, mientras que hinata, no para de reir, ella jamás había sido de las que se rieran por eso, pero al ver al pelinegro en esta sictucio, había sido memorable-

1 HORA DESPUES

EQUIPO 1

El señor kaichi entreabrió la puerta del cuarto donde dormía Tenten, shino y shikamaru, despertándolos a los tres, pero ninguno se levanto, solo escucharon como, el señor kaichi les decía:

_Buenas noches, señorita, shikamaru-san, y shino-kun-_

Después de eso ellos se volvieron a acostar

Tenten en la cama de la izquierda, shino en un futon y shikamaru en la otra cama

EQUIPO 2

Estaban exhaustos, pero felices de poder dormir al fin se tiraron, a sus respectivas camas, pero antes que se durmieran el señor shishiko entro al cuarto, diciendo:

_Hoy hicieron un buen trabajo chico, que tengan buenas noches, kiba-kun, neji-san y también usted señorita-_

Despues de eso al fin se retiro dejando que se recostaran

EQUIPO 3

En verdad había pasado una noche horrible pero al fin se había acabado y podrían dormir, antes de entrar en su habitación, tsukiko, les hablo-

_Bella dama, señorito chouji, y señorito lee, gracias por ayudarme con la ropa, vaya a descansar-_

En cuanto término se fueron a dormir recostándose en su cómoda cama

EQUIPO 4

Las chicas se habían quedado dormidas al fin y midori se les acerco a los tres

-_buena actuación hicieron hoy, naruto-kun y sai-kun, y usted hime-chan-dejo diciéndole por el nombre que le pusieron las chicas-pueden irse a dormir-_

No lo pensaron dos veces antes de saltar a sus camas

EQUIPOS 1,2,3 Y 4

Los 12 abrieron sus ojos, olvidándose del sueño y el cansancion empezando a recordar algo que les dijo tsunade

_**ahora les explicare la reglas de la prueba:**_

_**1._ deben de hacer todo lo que el dueño del lugar diga sin objeción**_

_**2._ no deben llegar tarde a ninguna aldea o trabajaran el tiempo que perdieron**_

_**3._ no digan sus nombres en ningún momento**_

_**4._no podrán usar atajos para llegar más temprano**_

_**Y **_

_**5._ no usaran sus habilidades ninjas para sus beneficios**_

Pero ellos se quedaron con una regla en su mente en eso momentos

_**._ no digan sus nombres en ningún momento**_

_**._ no digan sus nombres en ningún momento**_

_**._ no digan sus nombres en ningún momento**_

_**._ no digan sus nombres en ningún momento**_

Oooo siiii, habían metido la pata hasta el fondo, habían aguantado todo para no perder la prueba y ahora tal vez lo arian por haber cometido un error de lo más tonto, decir sus nombres…

Uffffffffffff

Crei que no acabaría, como ven este muy largo y por eso tarde en subirlo pero me empezare a hacer un mayor esfuerzo, si merece review comenten por favor, aun que no lo crean cada review me hace muy feliz, y bueno disfruten mañana el días de las madres, para quienes lo sea y para quienes no, aun así jejeje


End file.
